The Front Porch
by Anberu Shiruru
Summary: Jacob and Edward. lemon. yaoi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**Ok so right now i'm on hold for my other story so i'm just righting this. I wrote this one day when I was really sick of Bella and was loving Jacob. If you don't like don't read. I absolutely love this pair, so flame me if you want but you were fairly warned if you don't like this pairing or yaoi don't read. I don't want to be flamed by people who were to lazy to read the author note and listen to the warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Warnings: Sexual content, yaoi**

"No...uhh...we can't do this here, Jacob," Edward said, annoyed at his boyfriends never ending horniness. They were outside on their porch in front of their house they owned in Bucharest, Romania. Edward didn't want anyone to see them, it was a very popular town and they could get caught. Now he didn't mind if Jacob could have enough control to get them to their bedroom, then he would fuck him like there was no tomorrow, but Jacob was known to want to have sex in weird places, their front porch being one of them.

"Yes we can," Jacob argued. His boyfriend was being mean today, wouldn't even let him kiss him, now he was gonna have him. Jacob kissed Edward hard, thrusting his tongue in before Edward could protest. He new what his boyfriend liked, getting kissed like this was only one of his quirks he liked.

"Ngh...Jacob...please at least let us get up to our bedroom," Edward pleaded. He didn't want all of Bucharest to see his naked ass. Jacob was persistent though and he just grinded his hips against his lovers. All thoughts fled from Edwards mind as he felt himself get hard and he felt Jacobs own hard pressed up against him.

He didn't care where they were anymore, he just wanted the younger male, badly. Edward slowly ground his hips against Jacob's relishing in the moan he got in return. Edward put one hand on the back of Jacobs neck, the other on his lower back, lowering him to the ground. Edward sat on top of Jacob, straddling his waist.

Jacob grinned devilishly and leaned up to whisper in Edward's ear, "Come on baby, stop teasing me, I've been horny all day and I need to cum," Jacob playfully thrust his hips up, proving his point.

Edward grinned seductively and leaned down to whisper, "Jacob, baby, you wanted to have sex out here, so we're gonna do this my way," Edward said in a too sickly sweet voice. He was evil. Jacob groaned as Edward started to slowly grind against his hips, making his erection twitch painfully. Edward leaned down and started to suck on his neck.

Jacob started to unbutton Edwards shirt only to be stopped by a stone cold grasp. "Nuh uh, I'm in charge right now, you just lay there," Jacob let out a strangled whimper, his lover was intent on teasing him.

'Why didn't I let him take us up to the bedroom?' was all that was going through Jacob's head. Then all thought fled his mind as Edward started to suck on his left nipple, nipping and licking it until it was raw. Edward turned his head and did the same to the right nipple, sucking on it until Jacob cried out.

"Edward uhh...please," Jacob whined. This was killing him. If Edward didn't hurry up, Jacob was going to explode.

"Jacob black, its your own damn fault. You asked for it when you wouldn't let us go up to our bedroom. Now you have to pay." Edward grinned as Jacob groaned. Edward's resistance to Jacob was already fading. His lover was just too sexy when he was squirming under him.

Jacob slowly started to slide his hands toward the button on his jeans. If Edward wasn't going to help him then he would do it himself, he just couldn't let Edward see what he was doing or he would stop him. Jacob slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. He slipped his hand inside his boxers and started to stroke himself, desperately trying to relieve himself of the growing pressure.

Edward slid his hands down his lovers chest, sliding them down lower to stop Jacob. Edward grabbed Jacobs hands and pulled them out while Jacob groaned, knowing he got caught. Edward slowly slid his boyfriends pants down along with his boxers.

Edward slid his hands up to cup Jacobs ass, leaning down to suck on his inner thigh. Jacob moaned and shifted uncomfortably as arousal was sent throughout his body, his erection pounding painfully.

"Ngh...Edward it hurts...please," Jacob begged.

Edward decided to take pity on his lover and took him into his mouth. Jacob sighed blissfully when Edwards cold mouth came down on his way to overheated skin. This is why he loved having sex with Edward. It wasn't just because he absolutely loved his boyfriend, but because of the temperature difference. It was absolute heaven to have Edwards cool body pushed against his and he knew Edward loved the heat.

"Mmm...yes," Jacob sighed. Edward brought his mouth up and started to suck on the tip, loving the sounds coming from his lover. He started to bob his head up and down, sucking on him hard until Jacob cried out his name and came. Edward swallowed every bit Jacob offered not letting his tasty juices go to waste. He loved eating this sometimes more than blood. Edward brought his head up and looked at Jacob. His eyes darkened as he stared at his boyfriend. Jacob was beautiful, laying there, sweat covering his whole body, chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing.

Edward stood up to take off his clothes. He took off his shirt and slid his jeans and boxers down his long,lean legs, sighing contently when his erection was freed. Jacob watched him with desire in his eyes. He wanted Edward so badly right now, he could hardly stand it. Jacob stood and sauntered over to Edward. He grabbed him and fused their mouths together. Jacob slid his tongue harshly into Edwards mouth, caressing his lovers cool tongue.

Jacob slid his hands over Edwards chest until he reached his hard nipples. He tweaked them affectionately and brought his mouth down to suck on one. He nipped, licked, and sucked at his right nipple until it was raw. He turned his head and did the same to his left nipple. He slid his hands lower until he reached his fully hard erection. His squeezed it and slid his thumb over the tip, sighing when Edward moaned loudly, loving the sounds his lover makes.

Edward grabbed Jacob and turned him around, pressing his body against him. He needed, wanted, the bliss only Jacob could give him, and want Edward wants, he usually gets.

"Come on Edward, stop teasing, fuck me, please," Jacob begged. Edward positioned himself at Jacobs entrance and entered him slowly. Jacob whimpered when Edward was fully inside him, wanting him to move. Edward pulled out until only the tip was in Jacob and slowly slid back in.

"Faster, Edward, please," Jacob moaned.

Edward thrusts gradually got faster until he was pounding into him. He reached around to grab Jacob's erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Jacob tensed up and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Edward sped his thrusts and strokes up until Jacob cried out.

"EDWARD," Jacob cried as he came. His muscles clamped down on Edwards member and pushed him over the edge.

"Jacob," He moaned as he released his seed into his lover. Jacob moaned as he felt Edwards ice cold seed inside of him, it felt absolutely wonderful. They collapsed on the ground in a tangled heap.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jacob asked as he stood up. Edward just nodded. Jacob looked behind Edward and snickered as he walked into the house. Edward looked up in confusion and saw what Jacob was snickering at. He groaned and layed back down on the ground. They had collected an audience. The people were looking at Edward, shock written on their faces. Edward stood up and walked into the house.

"Jacob, I'll kill him," Edward mumbled under his breath as he went to find his lover.


End file.
